Notice Me, Senpai!
by Nachii Moonfilia
Summary: Calling Natsu-senpai at night so she could say goodnight, greeting Natsu-senpai good morning, and making lunch for Natsu-senpai. Just literally doing everything with my beloved Natsu-senpai! Or how I, Lucy Heartfilia, finally have my first ever bloody fight with that bratty junior, for the hand of my best friend, Natsu Dragneel. Mavis, wish me luck.


**This feels nostalgic haha xD**

 **Like, I havent upload anything for like two years, sorry, this site was blocked in my country for a year or so -_- like, I can read stories, but I cant upload. Weird, I know. The blocker sucks -_-**

 **Well, I'm Nachii Moonfilia and I'm back in business, I guess?**

 **Hope you like iiit ~**

* * *

 **[I want you for worse or for better**

 **I would wait forever]**

 **Notice Me, Senpai!**

Looking back now, that terrifying week wouldn't happen if Lucy didn't forget to bring her own lunch.

Like really, if someone would ask her if she ever had the worst week in her life, she would say a week before the last football match for the seniors in Mag High. And then there'd be another question like, " How did it happen?"

And Lucy Heartfilia would answer, it was because I forgot to bring my lunch, resulting that I had to go to cafeteria, and met that witch. That girl who approached Lucy was short, her hair was pink in bob style just like Lisanna had done to her hair. From the red tie around her neck, she knew this girl was a junior.

It was her questions that surprised her, and sent her on guard.

"Ne, Lucy-senpai, you're best friend with Natsu-senpai, right?" the girl asked, pink hair brushing against her face. Lucy glanced at the junior (she introduced herself as Mary), surprised at the question regarding her best friend (or maybe more).

"Yes? Why do you ask?"

"Do you like, love him?"

Now that was unexpected, she thought as she choked on her juice. "W – What?"

"So?"

Her cheeks were flaming, "W – Well, I love him as friend, I guess."

Which was lie, because she had been in love with Natsu Dragneel since the first time she met him. Looking back now, she should've said yes. But she didn't know that yet.

"Ne, Lucy-senpai," the girl turned towards the blonde once more, her smile widened and Lucy felt creep climbed up her spine, "If you don't love Natsu-senpai…"

Lucy winced when her smile turned to a grin.

"Can he be mine?"

 _Now, that was a plot twist._

* * *

On the next morning, Lucy opened her locker and grabbed her book with a sigh.

Mary didn't let her answer her question the day before, she only smiled (wickedly, she must add) and left not without saying, "Don't worry Lucy-senpai, I got my own way to win him."

Shrugging, the blonde tried to shake off the uneasiness in her mind when a pair of warm hands climbed up her shoulders to her eyes, shielding her brown orbs from any vision. She jumped at the sudden contact, but relaxed after she heard the familiar voice.

"So, weirdo, I heard you like bad boys?" he whispered, sending the hair on the back of her neck standing in pleasant shiver. The blonde bit her lip before giggling, pushing the boy's hands away from her eyes before turning around, smiling widely when he put his hand on the locker right above her head, onyx eyes shining mischievously.

"Yeah, totally." She replied with the same mischief. His pink brow rose up slightly as he smirked.

"Well, I'm not trying to brag, but that one time Disney channel asked me to go to their website with my parents' permission, I didn't ask my parents." He bragged, making her laugh as she batted her eyelashes at him.

" .GEE. That's so badass! Marry me!"

Natsu laughed, bumping his forehead against her playfully before pulling away, looping his arms around her shoulders before smirking, "Gladly."

Now if Lucy Heartfilia was any other girl, she would swoon, she would die in happiness, she would faint – but the flirting, the teasing, the direct skin to skin contact were what she had been dealing for these past two years. And believe her, two years were not enough to get used to this. She still couldn't help the way her blood would rose to her cheeks whenever he got too close, she couldn't help the way goose bumps would still climbed up her spine upon hearing his voice next to her ears, and worst of all, she couldn't help but hope that maybe… maybe… Natsu Dragneel was in love with her as well, just like her friends said.

Lucy cleared her throat, "Where did you get that one-liner? Gildarts?" she teased, laughing at his bewildered expression, "I'm taking that as a yes."

"At least I made you smile."

She punched his shoulder lightly, "Stop teasing me Dragneel."

"I barely even tried!" he laughed, tightening his hold around her, "You look so sour earlier, something's bothering you?"

Now that was one of those trait she loved about him, he was oblivious – yes, he was dense – undeniably, but he cared too much that she couldn't hide anything from him. Lucy's heart constricted as she looked at him far too long before resting her head on his shoulder, "Nothing."

"You sure?" he glanced at her.

"Yes," she breathed. She just wanted to enjoy this moment, she didn't care that people were staring, girls were smiling, boys shaking heads in envy, Mary coming this way –

Wait what?

"Morning Natsu-senpai!"

Natsu shifted his eyes from her – _NOOO_ – and raised his brow at the girl he obviously never met before. "Uh, me?"

"Yes you!" the pink haired lowerclassmen giggled. Lucy felt a pang of irritation started to form in her eyes.

"Uh, who are you?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. Mary frowned a bit before grinning twice the size from earlier. "I'm Mary! You can call me Mary-boo or sweetheart, your choice."

Lucy's brows twitched, subconsciously she started to lean closer to Natsu in order to mark her territory, her movement screamed **he is mine** and that didn't go unnoticed by the little nightmare. Aggressively, the younger girl offered her hand in front of his chest so he would shake it. The blonde looked up at him and gave him a look, and from the way he just gulped, she knew she looked super pissed in front of him. Instead, she turned her eyes to Mary before smiling widely.

"Why don't you shake that hand, Natsu?" she looked at him once more, her smile widening.

Slowly, the boy unhooked his hand from her shoulder and shook Mary's hand, "Uh, nice to meetcha, I guess?" he said, trying to shake the girl's hand off of him, but she gripped it tightly.

"That's a long handshake," Lucy commented in sing sang voice, smiling sweetly. Mary smiled at her, "Sorry, it was the static electricity that pulled us together."

The blonde's eyes widened, "Is that so?" her smile faltered however, when she felt Natsu's retreated hand brushed against hers before he intertwined their finger, squeezing them softly. Her heart hammered in her chest but she couldn't help but smirk in victory as steam emerged from Mary's ears.

 _Take that you little witch –_

 _Uh_

 _HEY_

Lucy gasped when Mary snatched his free arm and hugged it to her chest, her face formed a pout as she pleaded at him, "Ne, Natsu-senpai, I am a new student here, and I barely know where to go! Will you show me around?"

Lucy's body shook in anger, her eyes snapped up to glare at Natsu's expectantly.

"Why me?" he asked in slight irritation, "Isn't the student council suppose to take ya? Ya can just ask Luce here!"

"I want you to do it!"

"I can show you around, Mary-chan, if you want, I mean." Both seniors turned to smiling Lucy, "I am a member of Student Council, you see. It's my responsibility." Silence fell between them after the words left Lucy's mouth, Mary's eyes turned dark and her expression turned for a brief moment before changing back to her original cute face.

"Eh, I don't wanna bother you Lucy-senpai – "

"Please, I insist." She interrupted, "Rather than disturbing my _best friend_ ," she said, stressing the word best friend, "I suggest you ask the responsible one."

"Yes yes!" Natsu cheered on his best friend, "Uh, because I'm kinda busy and all and that's not really my job, so…"

Mary shot Lucy a look, catching her eyes as they glared at each other silently.

"Fine!" she said at last, smiling brightly before walking past the pair, "See you later Natsu-senpai and Lucy-senpai!" she waved, bumping her shoulder with Lucy's on purpose. Lucy scoffed, this girl had guts, she thought as the girl disappeared in the corridor.

"She's such a brat," Lucy gritted her teeth, glaring at the stunned boy beside her, "And you! What's up with the handshake? Do you need to hold that slimy hand for so long?! HUH?!"

"What?!"

"NEVERMIND! I'm going!"

"Wait Luce – "

She glared at him, "Aren't you going to follow me?!"

He blinked, "What?"

"FINE THEN!"

And off she went.

Natsu gaped at the empty spot in front of her, "WHAT DID I DO?!"

 _Girls are weird._

* * *

"Can you believe that girl? Snatching him when obviously was holding my hand! MY HAND! Who does she think she is? She was such a brat! I know that she holds his hand for so long in front of me to piss me off! I know that she grips his hand tightly! I can see it! I have two eyes! TWO EYES ERZA, TWO EYES! And she just had it in her to say that it was static electricity! HAH! STATIC ELECTRICITY MY ASS! You know what? I'm going to strangle that girl! I'm gonna choke her with my shoelaces and I won't be sorry! And it's gonna be worth it! ISN'T IT ERZA?!"

"You sound jealous." The red head commented.

The blonde gaped at her, face red, "What? jealous? Psh, no! Why would I be jealous of her? She's just a brat! She can just kiss my ass."

"Gosh, calm down! Did your mother raise you with that tongue now, Ms. Heartfilia?" Erza mused, smiling at her friend as they walked towards Principal Makarov's office. Bisca-sensei told them that Mr. Principal had called the student council president and vice president to see him before lunch, so here they were.

Lucy took a deep breath before sighing, "You're right Erza."

"I am?" she asked, uncertain, surprised at the sudden change of mood.

"I am Lucy Heartfilia. Future novelist, future scholar into Fiore U, I am a tough bitch and that brat can't tell me otherwise! This is not how mom raised me, I should be an elegant lady that smiled at everyone and everything! I am able to see beauty in everything! And one single brat will never change my attitude towards people! Maybe she's just lonely! Maybe she's just one of Natsu's desperate fangirl! Maybe she just needs my help to guide her into the light! I mean, why else would she be obsessed with my best friend? Why else would she – WHY IS SHE HERE?"

Lucy gawked at the familiar girl who was sitting in front of Principal Makarov, her face still screamed what a brat she was as she smiled brightly at both student council leader.

"Ah, Lucy, Erza! We've been waiting for you."

"Whawhawhawhawha."

Erza raised a brow, pushing Lucy into the office lightly, "Um, Master, do you need something?"

Makarov ignored the blonde's still gaping face, "Yes, you see, Mary here is a new student, and she had requested for someone to take her around the school for the next four five days."

Erza nodded, smiling at the new student, "Well, okay then, let me – "

"Actually Erza, she requested someone else."

Lucy woke up from her trance, starting to solve the puzzle in her brain, "Wait, don't tell me it's – "

"Yo Gramps! You callin?"

 _OH._

 _NO WAY._

Lucy's eyes widened as Natsu Dragneel peeked his head into the principal office. His oblivious demeanor and unbuttoned first button on his blouse – whoa, you're having a serious problem here Lucy, stop staring at his chest and goddamnit can that shirt please rise up for a little bit mooooore –

"Ah, here it is, your escort, Mary-chan."

 _Oh bitch hell to the no._

"Wait! I thought non-student council can't show new students around?!"

"Well, for this once I'll make an exception, her father himself had requested Natsu to take her around."

"To do what?" Natsu asked, completely clueless.

"Natsu," he looked at the principal, "For the next five days you are going to show and explain this school to Mary."

"…"

"…"

"WHAT? But I have football game in five days! I have to go practice! Gildarts gonna kill me!"

"That's right he'll kill him!" Lucy chimed in.

Natsu shot her a look.

"I already ask for Coach Gildarts' permission! He even signed the paper for me!" Mary butted in, waving the signed paper **.** Lucy glared at her while she stuck her tongue at the fuming blonde.

Makarov sighed, "That's why the tour will only last in lunch time, so it starts," he checked his watch, "Now."

In a blink of an eye, Mary ran to Natsu and hugged his torso, winking at Lucy, before pulling him along her.

"Come on Natsu-senpai! We have so much to do! So much~"

 **Thatlittletwigbitchwithcandysmileandeggplanthead**

"Ah! Wait!" Natsu protested, looking at Lucy. Lucy's heart thumped as he searched for her expression, but she only scowled and they disappeared from sight.

Erza peeked from behind her shoulder, "I can see why you hate her." She said, staring at the blonde who had her face down.

"You know Erza," she started, "I was wrong, this girl doesn't mean innocent child play, she's definitely evil, you know?"

 _BAM_

Erza's eyes widened as Lucy punched the nearest wall, cracking the brick under her hand, her eyes glint and she laughed maniacally.

"This means _war."_

* * *

Lucy was right when she guessed what Mary was doing was more than a child play. She acted like an obsessed fangirl and stalked Natsu and it drove Lucy crazy because for these past four days, whenever she wanted to see him, BAM, she was there as well.

She hugged Natsu-senpai's arm all the time, pushing herself into his body like she tried to blend into his body, going everywhere with Natsu-senpai, going to see the fountain with Natsu-senpai, and going to the library so she could ogle Natsu-senpai. Oh, don't forget visiting Natsu-senpai when Natsu-senpai was practicing his throw, calling Natsu-senpai excitedly and calling Natsu-senpai at night so she could say goodnight, greeting Natsu-senpai good morning, and making lunch for Natsu-senpai.

Oh, not to mention cheering on Natsu-senpai!

Natsu-senpai doing homework, "Oh my gosh Natsu-senpai studying is really attractive!"

Natsu-senpai got detention, "That was so bad boy-ish Natsu-senpai! I LOVE BAD BOY!"

Natsu-senpai ate lunch, "I wish I can be the food Natsu-senpai!"

Natsu-senpai on football, "ERMAHGERD THAT WAS SO HOT! NATSU-SENPAI KYAAA!"

Natsu-senpai breathed, "NATSU-SENPAI I CAN'T EVEN!"

Natsu-senpai exist, "I DIED. RIP ME."

Lucy's pencil snapped in two and she threw the poor material into the flower pot next to her, her forehead was full of twitch as she could hear Mary's excited squeal even when she was sitting on the school roof. She pushed her notebook away as she lost her desire to look for book ideas.

"I swear if I hear another Natsu-senpai from that girl I will – "

"NATSU-SENPAI!"

 **Damnshitthatcockroachbitchface**

The blonde pushed her lunchbox and notebook and put them on the bench before walking to the edge of the building, taking a deep, slow, enraged breath, before snapping her eyes open and let her frustration burst out.

"MOTHERFUCKEEEEEEEEEEEEER!" she screamed from the top of her lungs, kicking and stomping her feet into the nearest bench and punching the wall in frustration.

* * *

She didn't know what happened, but this whole Mary vs Lucy had become a trending topic around Mag High now. Bets were placed, who will lose their shit first? Who will win Natsu Dragneel? Whom will Natsu Dragneel choose? It was ridiculous, really, and she shouldn't be thinking about it from the first place, it would only enrage her more, right?

But when she heard that 85% of Mag High population rooted for her, now that's what she called a SLAY moment. HAH! RIGHT ON YOUR FACE MARY! She wanted to say so, she wanted to rub it on Mary's face, but it wasn't that easy.

So that was her story, in one-week, the whole school, the student, staffs, teachers, janitors, everyone was buzzing about who will be canon and who will win. For Lucy though, it wasn't just about who will win, she hated being treated like a bet, and it irked her that Mary was so into winning. She had make sure Natsu wouldn't see Lucy literally everywhere! She pulled him alongside her in lunch, making him busy showing her around before and after class, and Lucy was convinced that the purple haired girl was truly a demon.

Sadly, she succeeded.

It had been four days, and she hadn't talked to Natsu in all those days.

The blonde sighed and looked down at her lunch, stabbing the squid and meatballs with her fork. Now she completely lost her appetite. For these past four days, she had been avoiding the sacred lunch area and decided to sit on the rood instead, drowning herself with the botanical garden and warm wind blowing around her. This place became her neutral area where she could stay away from Mary's excited squeal towards Natsu like a lovesick girl.

What upset her even more was the fact that, even though Natsu couldn't look more disinterested than when he was with Mary, he never did anything against her orders! What the fuck with all those 'best friends comes first' and 'BFF' shits? Bullcraps. Natsu was being an idiot, a jerkface, a bastard! A – a – a despicable and hopelessly attractive best friend whom she supposed to hate right now but she couldn't because she was hopelessly in love with his stupid smile and stupid grin and stupid arms and chest and HOLY SHIT DON'T GO THERE LUCY!

The blonde took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heartbeat. Think of anything else! Stop thinking about him! Think about your favorite band and your favorite band member instead! Good! No – no! he doesn't have pink hair! Instead, you hated pink now. You are so not going to smile when Natsu came up to you and say –

"I hope you're not dreaming about me."

"KYAH!" the blonde squealed, almost knocking her lunchbox if it wasn't for a warm hand placed on her shoulders. Her brown eyes snapped open and blonde rushed to her cheeks as she was face to face with the same boy that had been plaguing her mind.

"Yo! Weirdo!"

"Natsu!" she growled, pushing him lightly, the blush still visible on her cheeks when she realized how close he was. Lucy was sitting on the bench, legs dangling to the floor while Natsu kneeled in front of her, a wide grin on his face. His shirt wasn't tucked – like usual, and his signature scarf was wrapped loosely around his neck, he even missed some buttons, but, even though he was sweating like he had been running, and his hair was messy – proof that he had been running his fingers through it, he still looked as handsome as he was the first time she saw him, two years ago.

In this roof.

Concerned eyes.

 _Why are you crying?_

 _I'm not crying, I got something in my eye_

 _Really? I'm not trying to offend you but you look ridiculous when crying._

 _How is that not offensive? Who do you call ridiculous? You have pink hair!_

 _Hey, it's pink hair okay! Besides, you lied to me, you said you weren't crying! You'll be struck by karma! And then your nose will be like Pinpinchoco!_

A smile. _It's Pinocchio._

 _I know, I just want to see you smile._

"Luce?"

She punched his shoulders lightly before scowling, "Why are you here?"

He blinked, "Aren't I allowed to visit my best friend?"

"How do you know I was here?"

The rosette chuckled, "The first time we met, you were here as well," he paused to make the perfect pouting expression, "Baaaaaawwwliiiiing~"

This time Lucy laughed, a real laughter she hadn't do for the past week.

"I was not!"

"Yes you were! You nose was snotty!

"Hey!"

"Lucy was snotty and she was sooo ridiculous!"

The blonde scowled at him, but then she threw her head back, laughter and happiness bubbled inside her and she swore she had tears in her eyes but she didn't really care. A shiver climbed up her spine when his fingers climbed up her waist, her eyes fixed on him, laughter died out.

"Now you're smiling!"

 _God, she loved this boy so much._

With him still kneeling in front of her, she reached out to play with his hair, a content smile on her lips, "I guess."

"Good," he said before dropping his butt to the floor, laying his head on her lap, "God, I'm so tired."

"Practice?"

"And Mary."

Lucy sighed, irritation started to build up in her belly once more, but she paused when he said, "I miss you."

"Really?" she teased, a bit mean but maybe a little too mean, "I thought you were enjoying yourself with Ms. Notice-Me-Senpai."

A smile crooked on her lips when he shuddered, lifting his face to stare at her, "Don't remind me please, not right now. It's hard enough to run away from her while I gave her to my team."

Lucy's smile widened, amused this time, "You introduce her to your teammates? What did they say?"

His laughter was muffled from the way he rested his cheek against her thigh, "I don't know, I ran here when I saw you walking up the stairs. It's weird not hearing your voice for days."

 _Weird, huh?_

The blonde haired student stopped her fingers and rested it on his head instead, biting her lip lightly. Something pierced her heart when he continued, "Then I ran up here so I can rest before going back to her."

"Well, why don't you just go to her and make yourself comfortable lying on her lap if you're really that eager to see her again?"

His eyes lifted up to her, a shock expression on his face, but she wasn't finished.

"I'm sure she'd be glad to have Natsu-senpai lying on HER lap – you know what? I'm pretty sure she'd be mad if she saw Natsu-senpai was with another _**girl**_ **.** "

When she was finished, she was breathing hard, and Natsu's face was something she never seen before. Weird, because they were practically at each other's bubble all the time and she should had known everything about him – oh.

She cursed, that was too far. "Sorry."

He straightened himself and Lucy felt tears prickling her eyes when he sighed, she knew he was leaving. She got a chance to hang out with him and those five minutes burst out like it was nothing because she lost herself.

But before she could embarrass herself by crying or – what he said – bawling, he snorted.

"Pft."

Then he laughed, a full teasing laughter that evaporated her tears and reddened her cheek when he scooped her up and twisted her around the garden, his grip tight and comforting.

Finally, Natsu looked at her, a smirk on his face. Lucy paled, "Whatever it is that you're thinking, it's not tru – "

"You're jealous."

"No!"

"Yes you are!"

"Why should I?!" she pushed away from his grip, but he still had his arms on her upper ones, his grin turned soft.

"Yeah, why should you?"

Her heart thumped loudly, "W – what are you talking about?"

Natsu laughed at her, "I'm talking about million things, but right now, I got one thing."

Before she could blink, he dropped a kiss on the corner of her lips, and as fast as it came, it was gone like a thunder.

When she blinked, her lips were warm, and Natsu was grinning before running away.

* * *

"You look surprisingly happy today."

Lucy smiled brightly at her blue haired friend, "I just decided that last months of high school should be appreciated with a smile."

Levy chuckled, "Yeah, unless, you wore this grumpy face for the past week. Something good happened yesterday? Have you and Natsu finally made out? Are you pregnant? Am I gonna be an aunty?"

"Nope. Nothing happened," the blonde brushed off her comment, "I am good, I am bright and nothing can't make me feel otherwise today!" she pumped up her fist with a grin. After the incident with Natsu the other day – yeah, the Natsu kissed me part – everything felt a bit better, it was spontaneous and something Lucy'd never thought her best friend would pull, but it was good. She could still feel the warmness of his lips against hers, and even though it was a soft peck, it meant everything to her.

Nothing could let her down today!

"Um, Lu, I hate to burst your bubble, but, uh…" Levy said, interrupting her thought. The blonde raised a brow and followed Levy's finger.

And her eyes went wide.

There, along the wall that separated the gym and locker, was a big poster of Mary hugging Natsu, a disturbed expression on his face, with a big pink letters forming a word that sent tremor to her spine.

 **NOTICE ME SENPAI!**

Not only that, along the lockers were posters with the same words written on it, and, as Lucy followed where it went, she gulped hard when she read the word doodled in paint spray on her locker.

 **SLUT**

Oh.

THAT'S. IT.

"MARY!"

She dropped her bag to the floor, running around the hallway with Levy hot on her tails, until she spotted the familiar pink haired twat, talking to her friends. she didn't realize Lucy's growling figure yet, and the words she talked about with her friends only fueled Lucy's anger.

"Yeah, like, I was in Natsu-senpai's house yesterday! And like, really, he was hot and all, but his family was so weird! Can you imagine? His mother is a doctor while his father is a businessman, that's like – the worst combination evah! No wonder his family turned out to be weird! Oh, and then I heard his father was co-worker with Heartfilia's father! I bet that's why Lucy-senpai was so nice to him! she was using him – "

"If you say another word, I'll make sure you can never use your tongue again."

Mary spun on her heels to see a fully enraged Lucy, her hair swirled around like a halo and while the younger girl should be scared, she only smiled innocently.

Lucy walked closer to the girl, "You take back what you said about Natsu's family."

Mary was silent.

"NOW."

"What about no? it's not my fault that his family is weird. Oh, by the way, I met your mother yesterday, in Dragneels house, but you weren't there, but the bitchiness kinda replaced by your mom. Guess you weren't that special like you thought you are, hm?"

Lucy's blood boil as she was about to launch at the junior, but Levy held her back. "Lu-chan! Don't! She's baiting you."

Mary smirked, "You'll never be as perfect as your mother, and you will always belong in the stinky world, with your stinky friends and die without anyone wanting you."

Lucy's mouth agape, her eyes glared at Levy expectantly, and the blunette backed away in fear, "Um, you may proceed."

She turned to Mary.

"THAT'S IT! AAAAAARGH!"

"KYAAA!"

With that the blonde lunged her body towards her, sending both of them to the floor and in one moment she sent her perfectly manicured nails to Mary's cheeks, scratching it wildly as Mary kicked her feet, trying to stand up, but she wrapped her hands around the pinkette's neck and in turn Mary yanked her blonde hair painfully, and they both scream.

And goddamnit. The screams were ugly.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU BITCH!"

"NOT IF I KILLED YOU FIRST!"

"YOU SICK BATSHIT PSYCHOPATH!"

"YOU WHORE!"

"SLUT!"

"WENCH!"

"YOU SATAN! I BET YOU DRINK ORPHAN BLOOD FOR DINNER!"

"THAT WAS BREAKFAST YOU MORON!"

"AAAAAARGHHH!"

"GAAAAAAAH!"

Around them, people were chanting something between "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" or "GO LUCY! SHOW HER THE BOSS!" and "GO MARY! GO BANG! AND BUM! AWAWAWA!"

Lucy had decided that people around her were mental.

"LU-CHAN GO! KICK HER STERNUM AND THEN BEND THAT VERTEBRA!"

And sure, there was Levy.

"NO LUCY! YOU GO SMASH THAT BOOBS AND PINCH HER BELLYBUTTON!"

She assumed it was Lisanna.

"NO! YOU GO IN POSITION #12 JUST LIKE I TOLD YOU LUCY! THE ONE WITH WOLF!"

She didn't see who it was, but she guessed it was Erza.

There was a painful scratch along her cheek that she was sure going to leave a mark, and she was sure Mary got a handful of her blonde hair in her palm, but hey! There was a bigger scratch on the wench's cheek so it was worth it. Plus, she was crying like a coward! HA!

But then Lucy felt someone yanked her up by her waist, and even though she struggled to put another scratch on Mary's cheek, Gray got a hold of Mary and then she recognize the smell of firewood surrounding her.

"GODDAMNIT STOP LUCE!"

Oh shit, here goes the heartbreaker.

"AAAAGH LET ME HURT THAT BITCH FACE!"

"LET ME GO! I WANT ANOTHER PRETTY BLONDE HAIR OFF OF HER SKULL!"

"GUYS! STOP!" Natsu's grip tightened around her, "I SAID STOP!" he got between both cat fighter, facing Mary while shielding Lucy from another attack. Mary was frozen, and Lucy would too, but her bitch face was so annoying her blood boiled.

"She called Natsu's family weird!" the blonde pushed Natsu away, but he hugged her tight, "She called me popular bitch who's been using Natsu the whole time!" she struggled, her eyes were teary, "She called my mom a bitch! She called my friends stinky!" she launched another scratch but Gray held Mary back, a horrified expression on his face.

"AND SHE STOLE MY BEST FRIEND!" she pushed past Natsu, hands wrapped around her waist from behind. People were silent, but she didn't care, she trashed in his hold.

"AND YOU DON'T LOVE NATSU LIKE I DO!"

Mary's face was like lobster, red, steamy (not that kind of steamy), and Lucy was satisfied it was because of embarrassment because students were staring at them as well. And she wanted to cry because part of her was horrified for going gaga at a new student (there goes her clear record), but part of her wanted to cry because she missed her best friend and his stupid grin.

And that best friend was hugging her.

"But I like Natsu-senpai! And you're getting in the way!" Mary yelled, and Lucy would've screamed in stress if it wasn't for Natsu shielding her, and even though his back was facing her, she knew from the way his shoulders tensed, that his eyes was like when he was about to throw a ball, serious, and the looks could kill.

"Don't touch."

"But – "

"Look Mary, you're crazy, like, literally crazy. And I would've tolerate you before, but you hurt my best friend," Lucy bit her lip.

"And no one get away by hurting Luce that way."

Mary's eyes were teary and seriously, if it wasn't for scratching her and yanking her hair, Lucy would sympathize, but nah.

"What's going on over there?" a voice boomed and Natsu cursed, everyone cursed, and Lucy could manage a simple "Crap," because that was Principal Makarov's voice, and if he saw her like this, with shirt untucked, hair tangled, nasty red scratch on her cheeks, it was bye bye clear record and bye bye Fiore U.

She felt a tug on her hand, and her brown eyes looked up at Natsu's grinning face, "Come on. Let's run away."

She grinned.

Godamnit. She just confessed her feelings for her best friend in front of the crowd and she was sure some people recorded her fight – maybe she flashed them her panties – but right there, being pulled by Natsu Dragneel, quarterback of Fairy Tail football team, 10 hours before his match, with his grin blinding her, she never wanted anything else.

Laughing, Natsu shouted "RUN!" before everyone practically tried to hide themselves, to class, bathrooms, library, even the field, but Natsu tugged her onto the roof. When they arrive there, both were panting, but laughter were dying to come out.

Natsu's laughter echoed in the quiet atmosphere, and Lucy thought he couldn't be more handsome than he already was. Tears in his face as he threw his head back, her heart hammered in her chest as she grinned widely.

"God! That was ironic and hilarious! I mean, you just went all ninja on her! That was crazy! Where did you learn that?" he asked between laughter and Lucy shrugged, flipping her hair with her hair and winced at the absence of some locks on her scalp.

"I think it was the adrenaline, and the anger." She mumbled the last part with a hiss.

He smiled at her, brushing his finger against the long red mark on her cheek, the blonde flinched but didn't pull away. "That was like, the hottest thing you've ever done."

"Oh shut up –"

"But seriously, if being jealous gets you hotter than usual – like this – I'd be glad to make you jealous all the time." He said, flicking a stray of golden hair off her face. Lucy scowled, "I'm not jealous."

"Sure."

She sighed, "I mean, she kinda stole you from me – for a week, I know – but still. Plus, all those insults towards our parents and friends and I just… I just..."

He chuckled at her, "Is it just that? Or is it more than that?"

Suddenly, she was all aware of the way his eyes held hers, and he was so close she could feel his breath against her lips, and her brain just had to reminded her off the confession in the corridor.

Lucy blushed, turning her head away, "W –Well, I thought it was inappropriate that she likes you because she doesn't mind tapping your ass or kiss you!"

Natsu bumped his shoulder against hers, "Hey, I bet you secretly want to kiss me too."

She gasped at him, "Wha – "

She was caught off guard when he dipped his head down, lips against hers, his fingers were gentle against her jaw. Lucy's eyes rolled to the back of her head and her hand shyly climbed up his neck and she went on her tiptoes. It was ridiculous, because her heart wasn't supposed to be beating this hard considering he already kissed her yesterday, but with the way those burning lips moved against hers, all she could focus on was that she was kissing Natsu Dragneel, his grip never loosened, and damnit Lucy don't faint!

When he pulled away, she opened her eyes slowly and her heart leaped when he grinned.

"Because I've been wanting to kiss you for a long time."

Slowly, a smile formed in her lips, and right there hugging the boy she had been in love for years, made her think that maybe, she should thank Mary after all.

* * *

"F – A – I – R – Y – T – A – I – L! GOOOO FAIRIES!" The cheerleader squad cheered, Lisanna waved at Lucy from her position as the captain. The blonde smiled, waving at her as well.

The field was packed today, of course. This would be the senior's last fight, and nobody wanted to miss Captain Natsu Dragneel and his squad's last performance.

T-15 minutes, and Lucy should be finding a seat now, but instead, she was leaning against the border separating the bleachers and the field. She hugged Natsu's varsity jacket closer to her body, his jersey was too big for her, but the thin material did next to nothing to shield the breeze.

"You sure you want to watch from here? Gonna distract me from throwing the ball, Luce?"

She laughed and spun around to see her smirking boyfriend, his arms caging her against the border. "Not sure if I want to, after all," she paused to kissed him briefly on the lips, "I wanna remember this game."

Natsu grinned, "You look good in my shirt."

"Stop teasing me Dragneel, get back to your position." She joked, but her fingers didn't stop rubbing circled against his cheek.

"Natsu-senpaaaaaai!"

"Oh God." The pair turned around to see Mary, sporting a poor looking jersey with words Dragneel 72 on it, obviously handmade. It was a tradition for girls to wear the boys' jersey to show that they're lovers, which was why Natsu lent Lucy his.

"You just won't quit, do you?" Lucy asked, exasperated. Mary was in the middle of sticking her tongue at the blonde, but she could only gape at the sight of clothing Lucy wore that afternoon.

"Wha – you – I mean, you both – she – " the purple haired sucked a deep breath, "You chose her?"

Natsu stared at Lucy and then Mary, then Lucy again, a grin formed in his handsome face. "Yup. Wouldn't have it any other way."

Lucy's eyes softened when the younger girl was about to cry. But her demeanor changed a second later, and she looked at the new couple with a new determined grin.

"Well, I'm gonna be the most popular when you both graduated, anyway."

And she walked away, leaving Lucy with completely evaporated sympathy.

"Yup, still a brat – oh. Is she – did she – is that Gray? Why is she going to Gray? Is this apocalypse – "

"GRAY-SENPAAAAAAI!"

Natsu whistled as Lucy gaped, snorting when the black haired Receiver (tried to) run away from the junior, dodging the kiss she blew.

"Oh shoot, I hope she knew what she'll be dealing with." Natsu mumbled, and of course, few seconds later there was a crowd forming around another catfight between Mary

And Juvia.

"GO JUVIA! SMACK THAT ASS AND PINCH HER WHERE IT HURTS!"

"NO! YOU MUST CRACK HER LOWER CLAVICLE AND PUSHED HER TIBIA HARDLY!"

Of course, why wasn't she surprised?

Natsu tightened his hold around Lucy, voice barely a whisper, "Wanna bet who'd win?"

"Juvia. Obviously Juvia." She chuckled, "What do you wanna bet for anyway?"

"I wonder," he whispered, "Any idea?"

A delicious goose bumps climbed up her skin and she turned to him, a smile on her pink lips.

"I got one now," she said, pulling him by his shirt for another searing, hot, and inviting kiss.

It was ironic to think this wouldn't happen if there was no Notice-Me-Senpai's.

God, she should thank that brat.

* * *

 **[Broke your heart I'll put it back together**

 **I want you forever and ever**

 **And that's how it works, it's how you get the girl]**

* * *

 **Phew that was long. Don't blame me, I havent post any story for a couple years lol xD**

 **If you've read the recent FT chapters you must've known Mary, you know, the pink haired brat with innocent smiles, I THOUGHT SHE MIGHT BE GOOD BC SHE LOOKS SO INNOCENT BUT THEN BAM MASHIMA MADE HER EVIL OAO GOD, I HATE HER.**

 **So, the song in the beginning and ending is How You Get the Girl by the one and only Taylor Swift xD**

 **And again, writing it feels so much nostalgic x'D I miss so much xD**

 **So, hope you like it and pwetty pwease leave a review xD I love it like I love NaLu xD**

 **-Nachii**


End file.
